Οur summer!
by metamorphTonks
Summary: Sirius Black is in Azkaban. His cousin, Andromeda, decides to invite that friend of him, Remus Lupin, to their summer vacation in Paris, because Remus is alone. Her daughter, Nymphadora has just finished sixth year at Hogwarts. What will happen? R&R plz!
1. Going to Paris

I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters

I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Only the plot is mine

'Dora, wake up, dear!'

She opened her eyes.

'Why?' she groaned.

'Cause we're leaving for Paris. We'll be late!'

Tonks got up, scratching her long thick black hair. She hated it! Well, she had to admit she looked really nice with it, but as a funny sixteen years old metamorphmagus, she prefered her really cool, pink hair she always had. You see, their parents made her change it to black, because that strange friend of her mother's cousin would think she wasn't normal if he saw her with pink hair. Rubbish.

'Dress up first, because…'

It was too late. In the living room, was a sand-color haired, young man with not many luggage. He smiled at her.

'W… wotcher.' She said yawning.

'Dora!' her dad said. 'Be polite! And you're wearing your pyjamas!'

'Hi, Nymphadora!'

'Don't call me Nymphadora, mate!'

'Isn't that your name?'

'Yeah, but I hate it. Call me just Tonks.'

'Ok, Just-Tonks!'

His doesn't-matter-everything-ok smile, calmed her down a lot. She went to the bathroom, and made her hair a ponytail. She dressed up, and went to the living room. Andromeda, making the luggage follow her with her wand, got the Floo powder and got into the fireplace. 'Wizard hotel, Paris, France', she said clearly, and disappeared.

Ted Tonks did the same. Finally, the man smiled at her. 'See you there, Just-Tonks!'

'Yeah. See you!'

He left. Then she followed. Two minutes later, she went out of another fireplace. The hotel seemed nice. She walked on the mirror floor, watching sun-tanned wizards and witches apparating, or sitting lazily in the couches, or moving their suitcases with their wands, or using it to make their tea, talking to each other in the comfortable armchairs of the reception. Her parents and that Lupin man were there, paying their rooms. She went next to them.

'So.' Said the man, 'I'm Remus Lupin, and you are Not-Nymphadora-Just-Tonks!'

'Tha's right!'

'I had babysat you when you were three.'

'Quite embarrassing!' she smiled.

'No, it was funny!'

'There was Sirius too.'

'Yes.' He suddenly seemed skeptical and tired.

'Everything ok? Something I said, Remus?' she asked worried.

'Nymphadora, don't call him Remus!' her mother said.

'Yes. _Mr. Lupin.'_ Tonks said. She suddenly became angry. 'I'm going to my room'.

Her parents thought she was a baby. They called her Nymphadora, they made her call Lupin 'mr. Lupin', and he was ten years younger than them! 'Be polite, Dora!'

At evening she went out with her parents. Lupin said he wasn't feeling very well.

'And you're not coming?' said Ted, 'I'm sorry Remus. It's full moon tonight, it would be very nice and romantic. It's a pity.'

'Don't worry. Tomorrow I'm sure I'll feel better.'

Tonks didn't love Paris. It wasn't bad, but not as good as they all said. They returned to the hotel. She didn't see Remus at the reception, and she felt disappointed. She didn't know why.

She tried to climb on her bed, but she threw again her suitcase down. 'Bloody hell!' she said.

'Dora, dear, language! Be polite!'

Next morning, everybody went to the town for shopping. Andromeda really fancied a shop, where her daughter didn't wanna go. So, she went in with her husband, and Tonks with Lupin kept walking.

'Oh,' she said, 'I need a new swimsuit.'

Lupin smiled at her.

'You don't mind, do you?'

'Nope, it's ok.'

'What about this one? It's so sexy, isn't it?'

'I prefer the blue one. It's more calm.'

'Whatevah. I'll get both!'

Lupin really liked this clumsy girl! She was really funny.

In the afternoons, Remus liked sitting quiet in the reception's couch, reading difficult books about magic technology, arithmology, and nature, that seemed very boring to Tonks. She sat in another couch and laughed at him because of his books. He didn't become annoyed. He smiled at her, she did too, and they burst into laughter. Andromeda and Ted, spent their afternoons at the magic pool.

Two days later, in the evening, Tonks' parents dicided to go out alone.

'Remus, Nymphadora, will you stay together? You can go outside.'

Did you like it? It's my first fanfic and I think it was awful :'( Do you want me to continue? I really hope you liked it… Review pleeeease!


	2. Really cool

'Dora, wake up, dear

'Yeah, mum. We'll be fine. Enjoy yourselves.'

When they left, Remus patted Tonks on the shoulder. 'I don't wanna stay inside tonight.' He said.

'Ok, let's go outside.' Tonks said happily, throwing a vase, with her clumsiness.

'I'm so sorry!' she said to the annoyed hotel-people. Remus murmured 'Reparo' and the vase was back on the coffee table. 'Go and get ready.', he smiled at her.

'I'll wear my new swimsuit under the clothes. The blue one!'

'Whatever you want!'

She flushed, and ran upstairs.

Half an hour later, they were walking slowly, looking the lighted cafeterias and shops.

'Call me Remus, please.' He said suddenly.

'Of course I would call you like that when my parents weren't there!'

'I'll tell them to let you. I'm just twenty-eight!'

'Yeah. Hey, you know what?'

'What?'

'You're so cool. You may be quiet, and reading-all but you're not dull or nerd. I have good time with you.'

'Thanks.' He smiled again with this calm expression. 'We don't we drink something?'

'What? Like butterbeer?'

'I don't think we'll find a wizard pub around there. Let's sit in a café.'

'Well, I'm a wilder girl, but ok!'

He laughed.

They sat on a little table in a sweet café, and the waiter came to get the orders.

Remus looked at Tonks with his calm hazel eyes, and then talked to the waiter.

'Je voudrais de la chocolat avec du sucre, s'il vous plait.'

'Capuccino with a little rum.' Tonks said.

Lupin smiled. 'So', he said, 'what about you?'

'Well, firstly, thanks 'bout telling ma' mother to call you Remus.'

'It's nothing!'

'Anyway, I'd never call you Mr. Lupin, even if you wouldn't tell that to mum! But that's better cause she won't shout at me!'

He laughed.

'You know', she said, 'you're really cool! You may read those stupid books, but you're really funny and cool!'

'Thanks! You are also very nice!'

'Can you tell me…'

'Yes.'

'Will you be honest? Because my parents are so sad and don't tell me anything.' Suddenly that funny girl's voice had become serious.

'Yes. I will be honest.'

'Ok. You… you were a friend of Sirius, weren't you?'

'I were. One of the best.' Lupin's voice was harder now.

'Would you… would you ever think that he would kill all these people?'

'No. I would _never _imagine that.'

'I know. I remember him very little, of course, but he was a really good cousin…'

'Yes,' Remus said with broken voice, 'he was.'

'But… what happened? What? Why? Why people become so evil at once? What made him?' Tears had filled her eyes.

'Look, Nymphadora. I knew Sirius very well. I was sure he would never go with Voldemort's side,' Tonks screamed when she heard the name. 'but he went. And Voldemort can surely make you evil. He did something terrible, and about that I hate him. Not only killing all these people. But I always try not to think about what became such a good friend of mine. Oh, Dora, no, don't cry, it's ok! I remember when we babysat you, you were a little girl with sweet pink hair. You really liked Sirius. But you must forget him. I know it's too hard to think about what he became, but don't think about it, ok?'

'Y… yeah, but… it's hard, Remus! So hard! Sirius? I mean… Sirius… I was sure he'd never… chose… You know how I feel.'

'I know', he said softly, caressing her shoulder. 'Your mother really loved Sirius. He was his favorite little cousin. They had a great relationship. They were the only people in the Black family, opposite of the family's believes. So I understand Andromeda is a little more sad since, you know, ten years ago, when he committed the crime. Of course you were only six, you must not remember that your mother was happier the years before that.'

'I remember. She has changed a lot. I hate Sirius Black. I hate him because of all these lost lives, I hate him because of depressing all of us, I hate him because he changed.'

'I know what you mean. These are exactly my feelings.'


	3. An auror

Next evening, they had all decided to go at Eiffel's tower, but some friends of Ted Tonks, who lived in Paris, called him to go out

Next evening, they had all decided to go at Eiffel's tower, but some friends of Ted Tonks, who lived in Paris, called him to go out. As Andromeda was getting ready to go out with her husband, told Nymphadora to go with Lupin at the Eiffel's tower. Then, the Tonkses left.

Lupin was waiting her at the reception. Suddenly, she was feeling so happy! She skipped next to him and hugged him, saying 'Wotcher!' Then she looked at him. 'What happened?' she asked, 'you look like "_whaaat?" '_ and then she giggled.

'No,' he said, 'it's ok. So, are we leaving?'

'Yep! But, Rem, please, don't go at that Eiffel, or the ancient things, etc. They're so boring! Let's go to a _F'w'ench baaar!_'

'I don't think so!' Remus said, smiling, 'Eiffel's tower is so nice!'

As they were walking, she fell in a hole, on the road.

'Sorry,' she said, 'I'm so clumsy!' she fixed her jeans under her robes, and asked him, 'Do you think black hair fits me?'

'Yeah, it's nice!'

'I think it's awful! I prefer pink!'

'I have to admit your pink hair was really interesting, but I really like black! And they're so long, and thick, they're nice!'

'Thanks! So, where are we going?'

'Eiffel…'

'Yep.'

'You can't apparate, can you?'

'Nope, I can't.'

'So we can get a taxi…'

Lupin stopped a taxi and they got inside. They sat in the back seats.

'Where ya go?' the taxi-man asked.

'Eiffel tower.'

'O' course.' He said.

A little time later, he let them.

'Do you like Paris, Remus?'

'Υeah, I really like it.'

'Yeah, but you don't know it! All day you sit in the reception reading and reading!'

He smiled. 'Do you think I'm boring?'

Tonks flushed. 'No, not at all! How can you think that? I told you last night I thought you're so cool and all…'

He was laughing, 'it's ok, it's ok, Nymphadora, I was just kidding!'

She breathed relieved, and they continued walking. They went to Eiffel Tower, talked, laughed, and laughed again.

'James was also your… yours and Sirius' friend, wasn't he? James Potter? Sorry if you don't wanna talk about that…'

'No, no, Dora, it's ok! Yeah, James was great... And Lily too. And you know what? I feel so guilty, Dora...' suddenly, Tonks saw the first tear she had ever seen in Remus' eyes.

'Re…Remus, oh come on! If you think you were responsible for their deaths, you…'

'No, I know I wasn't responsible, but their son, little Harry Potter… he lives with some idiots, Lily's sister and family and all…they're awful… and I haven't gone yet to see the poor kid. I'm… terrible. I don't know why I haven't gone since now… I love this kid, I have it like my own son. I used to see it only when they lived, only when it was a baby…'

'How old is Harry now?'

'Eleven. Almost twelve. He has just finished first year at Hogwarts.'

'Do you send letters to each other?'

'He doesn't know I exist.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'I see.'

'Remus, you don't have to feel guilty about him. I know he's your best friend's son, a kid you have loved as yours, as you haven't yet your kids, and you would like him to know there's someone who cares about him except the foul muggles, but you don't have to feel guilty. You see, this year is my last at Hogwarts, and he must be in second year now. So I'll search for him, I'll see if he's ok, and I'll send you an owl. I

won't talk to him, he doesn't know me.'

'Do you like Paris?'

'Ehm… actually, there are many _hot _guys walking in the streets!'

Remus looked at her immediately. 'Do you like anyone of them?'

'No, I just like watching them! But I don't like French girls! They are so pathetic… I don't think you fancy any of them, Remus!'

'No', he said simply, 'I don't think so!'

'Do you work somewhere?'

'Err… at the moment… I… no. I don't think so.'

'Why? I think you would make a perfect job at the moment.'

'There are just… some reasons I don't find a job. What do you wanna do after school?'

'A, I'd _love_ to become an Auror! It'll be so cool! But… you know, now. I'm in Hufflepuff, Sprout told my parents I'm a good girl, but I can't behave good, I like fun, I'm a bit naughty', Tonks giggled as she was talking, 'and I don't like studying. I'm good at potions, McGonagal's favorite, of course, fine at Charms… But if I don't study… Anyway… and I'm a bit too clumsy!'

Remus laughed. 'You see', he said, 'I think you're brave enough to become an Auror,

and your metamorphmagic will help you a lot. I think you should study a little more and follow your dream!'

That Sirius' friend, with the boring books and calm smile, was really awesome! He told her she could become an Auror! They looked down at the view from the Eiffel Tower. Suddenly, he felt as he had filled something empty inside him… He smiled without a reason and looked at the stars on the sky. Tonks did the same.

'Don't tell me you're a romantic idiot!' she said, laughing.

'I don't know, maybe I am!'


End file.
